Draco's Different
by grarrl56
Summary: Just felt like writing this. A story about Draco after Deathly Hallows. He has to repeat his seventh year and finds he's interested in one of the other students. Draco/OC OC POV Slash, boy/boy. Don't like, don't read.


**A Different Draco**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of this story but the plot and the slashyness.

**Warning:** Slash, boy/boy sex. Don't like, don't read.

Hi. You probably don't know me, but my name's Aron and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Let me start with a little bit of an explanation as to what happened after Lord Voldemort (or Old Voldy as Peeves liked to call him) was destroyed.

Basically, the students were let out early and sent home while the school was being repaired. Being a year younger than the famous Trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), I was just finishing up my sixth year.

So when we came back the next year, I was in seventh year.

Now, a little bit about me. I was of medium height, with a slender build. I had dark hair which I kept cut short (more for convenience than anything). And, my best feature, my eyes, were a brown light enough to see into but dark enough to hold all secrets. Ringed by extraordinarily long dark lashes, courtesy of my mixed heritage Arab ancestry, they were rather stunning. In fact, they were the only part of my face that I liked. A thin nose, pink lips (too pink in my opinion), and a light tan completed the picture. Nothing special, really.

Oh, I'm also Muggle-born, though a great-uncle or something along the line had also been a wizard. I was rather smart (if I do say so myself) and could've been the next Hermione Granger, according to Profes-sorry _Headmistress_ McGonagall, if only I bothered to study. But of course, I was far too lazy to do that, relying instead on my memory and reasoning to score close to, if not as well as, Hermione. I'd always admired (and envied) her tireless energy when it came to studying, but I just couldn't do it.

Well, I'd attended Hogwarts for six years watching the Trio accomplish amazing feat after amazing feat. And yet, somehow, none of them really caught my attention. Don't get me wrong, they were incredible and I admired them, but I never really got close, despite the fact that I was in Gryffindor as well. I was rather shy, in fact.

But one person in their year _did_ catch my attention. Draco Malfoy. With his silvery-blonde hair, pale skin and light eyes, he seemed almost the exact opposite of me, but beautiful nonetheless. Unfortunately, his personality left much to be desired. But I ignored that, dreaming that he would somehow grow and mature eventually.

And lo and behold, who should join our seventh year class but Draco Malfoy himself. Apparently, he was being made to do it over since he'd skipped out, what with following Voldemort and all that mess. Though no one really said it, it was meant to be a sort of punishment for his involvement with the Death Eaters, but also a chance to redeem himself and be accepted back into the fold.

He'd changed in the year he'd been gone. No longer as proud, he remained quiet and reserved, if a little aloof, very different from the jeering boy I'd seen so many times in the Great Hall. He still held sway over the entire Slytherin House, like a king ruling his loyal subjects, but there was a touch of humility in him that had not been there before.

And so I admired him from a distance, bemoaning the fact that us getting together was impossible. He was straight as an arrow, as far as I knew. Besides, he was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. It could never work.

In this way, half the year passed as I grew more and more frustrated until finally, I burst. This is the story of that day.

"Hey, Draco," I said, surprising even myself with my boldness. I hadn't had much sleep last night and was feeling fuzzy and out of it. Kind of drunk, I suppose, especially after my next words.

"Yes?" he asked from his place two seats away, looking at me inquiringly and slightly imperiously. Old habits die hard, I guess.

We were in Muggle Studies, a class Draco had been forced to take, to "instill the respect and appreciation of Muggles that all wizards and witches should have." Sitting in the back of the class, we were supposed to be watching as an old projector projected old pictures of Muggles onto a screen at the front of the class. The projector used no electricity, so we were able to use it inside Hogwarts, light being provided by the professor's lit wand.

Feeling incredibly horny and (now that I think about it) probably insane, I said casually, "What do you do when you're horny?" The seats in between us were empty, thankfully, so no one heard my question but Draco.

Draco looked surprised, then laughed softly.

"Well, I usually just ask Lisa or Pansy to…well, you know," he said, winking at me. Lisa was a gorgeous Slytherin girl in my year, with raven-black hair and darkly mysterious eyes. Pansy was forced to repeat her last year again, and she'd actually matured fairly decently, no longer resembling a pit-bull.

I blushed furiously and then once again to my own surprise, said, "You ever done anything with a guy?"

"No. A guy's bum has never really appealed to me," he said, laughing again and shifting over two seats so that he was sitting right next to me.

"What about you, Aron?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"Uhh-we-well no, I mean, yes, I mean," I stuttered incoherently. "I mean, I've been told I have a nice one ehh-eh." By people online when I'm at home, that is.

"Oh, really?" he said, eyes dancing. "Well, maybe I'd like to see."  
"Y-you what?" I asked, eyes widening.

"You heard me," he said, leaning in close and brushing his lips against my ear.

He started pulling up the back of my robes as I blushed to the roots of my hair, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Luckily, since we were in the back, no one was behind us.

Draco slowly slid his hands down my back, drawing the waistband of my pants down. I sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed my bum, heart beating a rapid staccato in my chest.

"Yes, I have to admit, it is quite nice," he said, trailing a finger between my bum cheeks.

Suddenly, he pulled out his wand and whispered, _"Muffliato."_  
"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just making sure no one can hear us. Or see us," he said. With another wave of his wand and a whispered, _"O__bstructionum Visionem,"_ the spells were complete.

The next thing I knew, he was pushing me flat onto my back on the seats, leaning over me and kissing me squarely on the lips. His lips were soft and molded perfectly to mine and I moaned in the back of my throat, still in shock. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Draco drew back for a breath.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted this," he said. "You're so beautiful."

"M-me?!" I said incredulously. "Why on earth would you want me?" Then, as another thought dawned on me, I said, "Wait, does this mean you're gay?"  
Just then, the bell rang.

With a wink and a smile, he said, "Only for you."

And then he was gone, leaving me flushed and breathless and entirely confused.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Let me know if you like it, love it, or hate it! Reviews keep me going, hopefully. And maybe I'll write another chapter for the Harry and Colin one but idk. Anyways, review


End file.
